


Nothing ever last forever

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Hurt Peter, Pre-Powers, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Son!Peter, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: 14 year old Peter has some surgical complications when his appendix is removed.{Title is a lyric by the song: Babel (Feat. Super Duper) by Sam Tinnesz}





	Nothing ever last forever

"Excuse me, is there any chance that you forgot to inform us of any allergies your son may have?" The anesthesiologist asked Tony, her tone fragile. Pepper looked up from her magazine, Happy doing the same with his phone and at Tony's now furrowed brow.

 

"No, he's not allergic to anything. Is something wrong?" Tony questioned worriedly, standing abruptly. Fear gripping his heart, had something gone wrong? 

"It's just that we're having some complication's waking him up," She explained timidly. Tony shook his head, no. She was lying, Peter was having his appendix removed. Something he could live without, not having a possible life threatening surgery.

"Can we see him?" Pepper asked gently, a reassuring hand placed on Tony's bicep. 

"I'm sorry you can't, not until we're sure nothing's gone wrong." The woman explained, she was idiotic to think Tony Stark would listen. He was striding toward's the double door's, ready to shout but Happy held him back.

"Tony," Pepper called, helping Happy keep him still.

 

"Peter's in there," Tony stuttered, hiccup's in his voice. Tear's falling from behind the genius' glasses. the anesthesiologist took this time to depart and go check on the billionaire's son. Praying the fourteen year old was all right, for her job and for the well-being of the boy's father. 

 

When she'd arrived the boy was in the process of being resuscitated, his heart had slowed into a stop under the drug. What would they tell one of the earth's mightiest heroes if he didn't come through? With a gasp the boy awoke, shaking and trembling. Having just beat death.

The child looked around confused, disoriented, in slight pain as his stitches tugged at his movements. The Doctor was quick to comfort, to settle Peter back.

"Don't worry kid, the surgery's over." Not supplying the boy with the fact he'd been dead for what was almost a minute. Peter calmed giving a nod, still tired but glad the surgery was over and he'd get to go home soon. The woman gave the Doctor a look, petrified of going out there to explain what had just happened to his father. 

 

The Doctor waved her off, he knew what he'd be dealing with. "I'll get your folks," He said calmly to the boy. Peter nodded sensing the tenseness in the room. Peter simply figured they were scared of talking with his dad, but the surgery had gone well. What did they have to fear? Maybe they were worried that dad would think other's could have done better.

 

Before he could assure them they'd done nothing wrong, and there fear's were unfounded they'd left him alone. Shrugging his shoulder's into a more comfortable position beneath the sheet's Peter waited patiently for his dad, aunt Pepper and Uncle Happy. 

 

The Doctor strode into the waiting room, sweat covering his brow,

"Hello Mr. Stark,"

"How is he?" Tony asked, and the Doctor's hand trembled when he saw the tear's on the man's face. 

"He's awake now, you may see him but I must explain. Some people don't respond well to the anesthesia, his heart slowed until it stopped. We managed to revive him, and he's at no further risk of crashing. We're afraid the anesthesiologist miscalculated the dosages needed," He managed to explain.

 

"Fire her," Tony gritted out, his shoulder smacking into the Doctor's as he rushed passed him. Pepper stayed behind to gather the woman's information, she'd have that doctorate taken away and a rather large lawsuit on her hand's soon enough.

 

Happy diligently following Tony to Peter's room. Peter looked up expectantly at the door, his eyes widening at the sight of his father's tear-stained face. 

"Dad?" Peter asked in his usual shy tone, worry etched into it. Trying to pull himself up, only to wince at the pull of his stitches once again. Tony came close, settling in the bed with Peter on the opposite side of his stitches. He sobbed. Hugging Peter close, Peter weakly hugged back; careful of the IV.

Dad never cried. Peter's heart monitor spiked with worry, what had gone wrong? He felt fine, other than the turmoil of emotion's consuming him.

The door opened again, auntie Pepper stepped in waving a document in her hand toward's Tony. He simply nodded, burying his face in Peter's hair. Taking comfort in the scent, taking comfort that Peter was alive in his arms. Not dead from forced slumber. 

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked uncertainly, Tony nodded into his hair.

"Okay," Peter relented. Deciding not to push the topic further. 

\---

Tony's mind raced, Peter lay tucked carefully under his arm as they drove home. Looking down at Peter's sleeping form made him imagine other things, his hand instinctively falling to his son's thin wrist to check his pulse. Once they arrived home he'd have his own doctor's check Peter over.

Who know's if they botched the surgery up, more so than they botched his dosage? Tony cursed to himself for putting thought's in his head that more could have gone wrong. Them possibly removing the wrong organ, leaving a tool trapped beneath his skin, cutting a vein or puncturing an organ without even realizing it. 

But Peter had assured him countless times sensing his distress that he was in fact fine. 

"I could have lost him," Tony admitted silently, Happy's nervous glare meeting his in the rearview mirror. Pepper turned in her seat to look back at Tony.

 

She solemnly admitted,"There's always a chance of losing someone you love, but you didn't. He's right there, sleeping peacefully waiting to skype his friend's tomorrow in bed as he recovers."

 

"Actually I think they might be coming over," Tony blurts. 

"Probably," Happy speaks up. 

\---

 

Peter and his friend's laughed, a tub of ice-cream in his lap. MJ sitting crisscross applesauce at the edge of his bed, her sketch pad in her lap as she drew him. (Because yes, recovering can be a type of crisis too!) Ned seated in Peter's desk chair, putting a small lego TIE fighter together.

 

Tony looked in sadly from the hallway, they didn't notice him in their haze of laughter and argument's over which Star Trek captain was better, MJ promptly calling them loser's. Before deciding they were both wrong and Jonathan Archer was the best captain due to his love of his dog Porthos.

 

Peter vehemently disagreed, claiming Picard was more sensible and made better decision's. Ned cringing and whining Kirk was definitely the coolest.

 

Tony wouldn't tell Peter about the event's at the hospital, in time possibly. But for now he'd take a little more time away from work, for Peter's sake. Because of course you never know what you have until it's threatened to be taken away.


End file.
